Edward's True Purpose
by Envay
Summary: Edward wakes up in a foreign forest. Will he find his way back home? (Rated M for gore, violence and adult themes in later chapters.)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or SnK, because if I would, they wouldn't be that epic.

**Prolouge: Lost in the woods**

„Hey wake up!"

Edward Elric slowly opened his eyes, just to immediately close them again when he was greeted by the blinding light of the sun, shining directly into his eyes, which made him close his eyes almost immediately.

„Argh I don't wanna get up yet Al!" Ed mumbled.

Ed heard a faint voice in the background ask „Who is he? Where did he come from?"

In Ed's fuzzy state of mind, he got up and leaned back on what appeared to be a tree trunk.

He tried opening his eyes again, this time he began to scan his surroundings. He was sitting on a comfortable patch of moss, leaning back on an old, molded tree trunk. All around him were gigantic tress, one at least the height of Central Command. „This is strange" he thought to himself, „I've never seen trees this big anywhere in Amestris." He then took note of three figures standing directly in front of him, they all wore sort of an uniform, which consisted of knee high brown leather boots, white pants and shirt, with something that looked like a skirt covering their lower bodies. Also they had straps all over their uniform, which Ed didn't quite understand. They also wore a short brown jacket and a green cape, both insigned with a symbol that resembled two crossed wings, one blue one white. Finishing off their look was some kind of scabbard which appeared to hold multiple blades. On top of the scabbards were gascanisters, which looked like they powered something.

„Hey! Are you awake?" one of them called out to Edward.

„Yes I think so." Ed suddenly remembered his brother „Have you seen my brother Alphonse? "

„No, no one besides you and us are here on this clearing."

„Who exactly are you people and where am I?"

„We are the 43rd Squad of the Scout Regiment and we currently are in a Forest on the southeast side of Wall Rose, near the City of Trost."

Edward looked at them with Confusion. „Wall Rose? Trost? What are you people talking about? Where is Amestris?"

„Amestris? Never heard of it" The tall black-haired guy, that appeared to be the leader, said.

„OH NO!" Edward thought „I can't remember anything after we broke into the 5th laboratory!"

Aloud he said: „Well i must have got lost, can you take me to this City of Trost you were talking about?"

The soldiers looked at him with strange glances „Sure thing kid, we were about to return home anyway." The Black-haired guy said „You can hop on if you'd like to. Oh by the way my name's Romero and this is Wilfried and Markus."

Edward was sure that if he could get to the city , he would find out where exactly the portal spit him out and how he could return home, and, most importantly, where his brother was and if he was alright.

„Let's get going then, I'd say." Edward called out.

„You didn't tell us your name, kid" The blond guy said with a grin.

„My name's Friedrich, and I'd like it if you wouldn't call me kid." Edward thought it to be a better idea to not be recognized, just in case the people were hostile.

„Okay okay, I already start to like you, _young man_" Edward just resorted to a death glare.

Just in that moment a column of green smoke appeared on the left side, which was immediately followed by another three columns.

„That's our signal, we need to go!" Romero called out while getting on his horse „Friedrich, get on my horse, _fast_" Edward took a second to recognise his fake name, but then scrambled to his feet and got on the horse directly behind Romero. „Hold on tight, we will be going pretty fast!" He called out while already pulling on the reins to get his horse to turn around. „Wilfried, you fire the smoke!" „Okay." Another green smoke column rose into the sky.

Edward just sat quietly on the horse and thought about in what gigantic mess he brought himself again. „Hey kid, how did you get into this forest anyway?" Romero nearly shouted against the wind.

„I honestly don't know" Edward called back.

„So where do you come from then?"

„I don't think you would know the place." Edward said, feeling slightly awkward for having no answer to questions, when he always boasted himself for knowing almost anything.

„It isn't exactly easy to talk to you!" Romero shouted back.

Edward just stayed silent when he noticed that the forest began to pull back and the came onto an open field. On the left and right side he saw a few other troops of three men on horseback riding in a set distance from each other. Then suddenly the group on the far right, barely visible through the afternoon haze, fired a red smoke column into the air.

„**TITAN SPOTTED!**" Romero shouted, which Markus responded by also shooting red into the sky.

„What is a titan?" Edward called out.

„You don't know what a titan is?" Romero actually turned back to give Edward an uncertain look.

„I haven't got the faintest idea!"

„Well you'll see one over there" He pointed to the right of the formation, where something that looked like an oversized human tottered slowly in the direction of the men.

Then suddenly all men at the same time changed direction and rode past the titan, without even coming near it.

Edward looked ahead again, but for some reason, his vision became blurred, which became increasingly annoying each second. He tried to call out but then suddenly all color vanished and the only thing he saw was white.

_AN: I will publish chapters to this story weekly, so stay tuned._


End file.
